


Illogical

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: My Heart Is My Song, My Mind Is My Melody [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Daniela - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda falls for Sarek.</p><p>Written by Daniela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical

## Illogical

* * *

**Author:** Daniela  
 **Fandom:** Star Trek  
 **Pairing:** Amanda/Sarek  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Category:** Romance  
 **Series/Sequel:** My heart is my song, my mind is my melody.  
 **Summary:** Amanda falls for Sarek  
 **Warning:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of amateur fan fiction. I make no money of it.  
 **Feedback:** Yes, please. Every tiny little bit makes me happy.  
 **Email:** [daniforblue@yahoo.de](mailto:daniforblue@yahoo.de)  
 **Word Count:** 1.296  
 **Released:** November 2004  
 **Beta:** Anomaly, Selek  


* * *

  
The moon was full and its golden light enchanted the garden in the prettiest way. _It was right to come out here to find some peace,_ Amanda thought. _Peace and the time to calm myself. Certainly the reason for my excitement is quite...._  
  
"Miss Grayson."  
  
Amanda jumped. "Ambassador!" Her heartbeat increased rapidly and she scolded herself for being so irrational.  
  
Sarek joined her. "Do you find the Earth moon more interesting than the meeting inside?"  
  
She giggled. _Jesus. Pull yourself together. You´re close to making a complete fool of yourself._ "No, of course not. I left because I needed to be alone for a while."  
  
"Ah. Why is that, Miss Grayson?"  
  
Sarek´s intense eyes captured hers and made her quiver. _I wanted to get away from you and those inquiring eyes. Oh, stop it._ "These political parties, you know, are sometimes, well, how can I put it..."  
  
"Boring?" he offered.  
  
"No," she exclaimed rashly. "It´s very interesting to discuss important matters with important people but after hours and hours of talking I become eventually a little tired."  
  
"I see. A very logical explanation for your absence."  
  
She relaxed and gave him a smile.  
  
"I think it is quite understandable you find my speeches exhausting. I am a government representative and also a Vulcan."  
  
Her smile vanished. "No, you misunderstood."  
  
"Indeed?" His inquiring eyes didn´t give her the slightest chance to look away for one second.  
  
Amanda´s heartbeat pulsed in her ears, and her face burnt with embarrassment. _Damn!_ "I...I don´t find your speeches exhausting," she said, stuttering.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And you are definitely the opposite of boring." _Why on Heaven´s earth did I say that?_  
  
He raised his impressive eyebrows. "May I ask why?"  
  
 _No - you may not._ At a loss for words, she stared at him, magnetized by the most irresistible eyes she had ever seen, and the most pleasing voice she had ever heard. Excitement overwhelmed her body and out of nervousness she giggled again.  
  
"Did I say something funny?"  
  
"No. I´m just a little nervous, because..." She blushed.  
  
"I make you nervous. In what way?"  
  
 _In the most illogical way, the most human way. But fact is, you´re not human, you´re different_ , Amanda considered in all seriousness.  
  
He came closer.  
  
Her eyes were drawn to his lips. _What would it feel like to be kissed by a Vulcan?_  
  
Cheerful laughter made them turn around and observe the shadowed lanes of the garden.  
  
A young couple was chasing each other through the park. Laughing and teasing, they didn´t care about other people. The man caught the woman in an embrace and kissed her. She kissed him back - passionately. Silence again.  
  
Sarek didn´t move a muscle.  
  
Amanda found no words and wished she could be anywhere but here.  
  
Finally, the couple left the garden, probably in search of a better place to make out.  
  
Amanda cleared her throat. "Er...it´s getting cold. I would like to go back inside."  
  
"Certainly," he replied without any noticeable change in his voice.  
  
She observed him secretly from the corner of her eye. His expression was absolutely calm. _Well, I´m hot for a man who doesn´t show the slightest sign of any emotion_ , Amanda noticed tartishly. _A silly, illogical female, that´s what **I** am._  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"No, Ambassador, I didn´t." Her voice trembled noticeably. _Oh dear. Stop it._  
  
"I find human behavior very peculiar."  
  
"Really? Which behavior in particular?"  
  
"Kissing."  
  
Amanda stopped breathing. This man - no, this Vulcan - was quite unnerving and she fought for her balance. "It´s...it´s only our way on Earth to show affection for another human being."  
  
"I know." Sarek stopped in the middle of the hall. "Still, it is exotic to me."  
  
Amanda´s trembling intensified.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "How do you know you want to kiss someone?"  
  
"We just know. We feel it."  
  
"So, it is an emotional decision?"  
  
She laughed. "Yes. Not very Vulcan, right?"  
  
"No, but I would like to understand. Can you teach me?"  
  
She gaped at him. His face was utterly expressionless. No smile, no blink. Pure innocence. No sign he was teasing her. But he must be joking, right?  
  
"I´ve changed my mind. I´m too tired to go back to the meeting. I would like to go to my room." _Coward_ , she scolded herself.  
  
"Very well, Miss Grayson. Let me attend you." His eyes were like dark, smoldering coals.  
  
They possessed her. "No, thank you.  
  
"I must insist."  
  
She noticed a change in him. His lips were twitching slightly. Since the day they had met for the first time, she had never seen him like this. It looked like a smile was hidden in the corners of his mouth, a smile that was waiting to break through.  
  
Her knees became weak. "All right." _What is happening to me? Why do I feel so drawn to this **Vulcan**?_  
  
They walked in silence. Awkward silence.  
  
"Miss Grayson, it was never my intention to insult you..."  
  
"You didn´t," she said in order to soothe him.  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Why did you stop talking to me then?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Well, to tell you the truth, your request to teach you to kiss unsettled me a little bit. Kissing is not a habit we´re used to teaching like a new language. We prefer to kiss our..." she hesitated.  
  
"...mating partners," he concluded frankly.  
  
"Ambassador!" she blurted out, shocked by his directness.  
  
"Please call me Sarek."  
  
"Sarek." _I really like your name._ "This isn´t a conversation which is appropriate to carry on with the ambassador of Vulcan."  
  
"I understand. Is it because you do not see me as a potential mating partner?"  
  
"What? No... I mean yes." Confused, she flushed crimson. Right then, they reached the door to her room. She turned toward him and reached behind her to grab the door handle. "Here we are. Thanks for walking me. Good night." She pushed the handle but didn´t manage to open the door. Caught in Sarek´s firm embrace she felt his lips touching hers. They were soft and warm and Amanda couldn´t do anything else but welcome them. The heat in her body rose and she melted against him. The feather-light pressure of his mouth inflamed her much more than any kiss she had experienced with any man. Amanda´s head began to swim and she felt she was going to lose it for good. Longing for more, she opened her mouth to let his tongue in.  
  
Sarek released her. "This was quite an interesting first lesson. I hope we can continue some other time."  
  
Amanda found no reply.  
  
Gently, Sarek stroked a strain of her black hair behind her ear. He touched the tip slightly.  
  
Amanda shuddered.  
  
"Human ears are most fascinating."  
  
"So are yours," Amanda whispered.  
  
Unexpectedly, he gifted her with a very slight smile that was utterly breathtaking. "Yes. You will find out."  
  
Surprised by the promise, Amanda breathed, "Indeed?"  
  
"A Vulcan never lies. Good night, Amanda."  
  
She smiled warmly. "Good night, Sarek."  
  
He turned around and she watched him walking down the hall while she fumbled the door handle and managed, finally, to open the door. She stumbled into her room. Without turning on the lights, she went to her bed and threw herself onto it.  
  
She touched her lips with her fingers.  
  
He kissed me. Sarek, Ambassador of Vulcan, kissed _me_. How do I feel about it? Well, honestly I´m happy about it and somehow... content. I always wanted him to kiss me but I never thought it could happen. I never dared to even dream of it.  
  
With a happy smile she pulled the blanket over her body. She was too comfortable to undress. She closed her eyes and dreamt of Sarek.  
  
In her dream Sarek never smiled at anyone but her.


End file.
